Mémoire Défaillante
by Lynnee
Summary: Ce qui se passe après l'épisode 'Tabula Rasa' de Buffy Contre les Vampires. Ou quand Alex et Spike ont fait quelques bêtises sans leur mémoires respectives. Et quand ils doivent y faire face. Et pas forcément de la bonne manière. Ceci est un slash Spike x Alex, avec un lemon pour clôturer le OS.


**Bonjour tout le monde! Ou bonsoir, ça dépend de l'heure où vous lisez ça. Donc, je sais que j'ai encore une fiction et un traduction en cours, mais je vous promet que je travail dessus! ':)**

 **Sinon, voilà mon premier OS sur le Fandom de Buffy Contre les Vampires. Mon frère m'avait demandé il y a quelques mois déjà de lui écrire un Slash Spike x Alex avec un lemon, donc le voilà! Comme je l'ai dis, c'est mon premier sur ce Fandom, donc je m'excuse d'avance si les personnages sont un peu OCC, je connais pas vraiment les caractères des personnages, c'est plus mon frère qui les connaît mdrr.**

 **Donc... Je vous dis bonne lecture et ... bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **[POV Alex]**

Mon dieu… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait… J'arrive pas à y croire… Avec Spike en plus ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si on avait pu en parler en plus ! Parce que je m'étais enfui comme un putain de lâche ! Il faut que je répare ça.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de chez moi, clé de voiture et portable en main, quand ce dernier sonna.

Super… Et maintenant faut que je supporte Ania.

« Allô ? »

« Alex… euh, c'est Ania. » commença-t-elle, timide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je.

« Il faut qu'on parle. De ce qu'il s'est passé quand Willow nous a effacé la mémoire. » répondit la démone.

Je faisais maintenant les cents pas, téléphone contre l'oreille, attirant les regards des passants qui marchaient sur le trottoir.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. » rétorquais-je, un ton plus bas.

« Et moi j'en ai envie ! » cria-t-elle. « Alex ! T'as embrassé Spike ! Devant nous en plus ! » continua-t-elle. « Devant moi… » finit-elle, quelques secondes plus tard, des trémolos dans la voix.

« On avait perdu la mémoire, Ania. Et tous les indices sur nos identités nous ont poussés dans cette direction ! J'y peux rien moi ! » rétorquais-je, criant maintenant aussi fort qu'elle. « Bon écoutes, je m'apprêtais à sortir acheter deux trois trucs pour manger, on parlera plus tard. » finis-je ne raccrochant.

Je soupirais, fis les gros yeux aux passants curieux qui avaient écouté et me dirigeais vers le cimetière. Bah quoi, que celui qui n'a jamais menti à sa femme me jette la première pierre… Aïe !

Je tournais la tête sur ma droite, pour voir deux gamins se lancer des cailloux pour jouer. Décidemment, plus rien n'allait en de génération en génération.

Je repris donc mon chemin, frottant l'arrière de ma tête, jusqu'à arriver devant la crypte du tant redouté Spike.

Bon, maintenant que j'y suis, je vais quand même pas me dégonfler… Et bah si.

J'allais faire demi-tour quand quelqu'un se saisit de mon bras et me plaqua contre les murs extérieurs de la crypte.

« Oh… Alors on est revenu… ? » demanda le pas si inconnu que ça.

« Spike. » saluais-je. « Comment vas-tu ? Moi, très bien, merci de demander. » repris-je, essayant tant bien que mal de me dégager de sa poigne. « Bon, je crois que je vais y aller maintenant. » dis-je, me dégonflant.

« Tu ne vas aller nul part. » dit-il, se collant un peu plus à moi. « On doit parler de quelques détails. » rajouta-t-il, me faisant soupirer.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! » me plaignis-je. « Déjà Ania qui me soule avec ça, maintenant toi ? T'es une femme ou quoi ? » lui lançais-je.

Il me lança un regard noir, me faisant regretter mes paroles. Quoique, vu où on en est, j'ai rien à perdre.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, microbe. » susurra-t-il, menaçant. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ? » demanda-t-il enfin, me libérant.

« Je sais pas en fait… Je réfléchissais en marchant, et je suis arrivé ici. » déclarais-je.

« A d'autres. » susurra l'autre, encore menaçant. « Pourquoi ? »

« … Je sais pas. » répondis-je, soudainement las. « J'en sais rien ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'arrive ! » me lamentais-je.

Je m'affalais contre une tombe, les genoux repliés et la tête dans les mains.

« Tout part en vrille dans ma vie… Et tout ça à cause d'un stupide baiser ! » repris-je en regardant maintenant Spike dans les yeux.

Je vis la surprise sur son visage, puis l'amusement. Ce connard se foutait de ma gueule en plus ! Je m'apprêtais à aller le frapper, quand il se colla à moi, ses lèvres contre mon oreille et son torse contre mon dos.

« Allons, allons… Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état pour juste un baiser. » me dit-il, la voix amusée et taquine. « Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça serait avec beaucoup plus… » continua-t-il.

Il est pas en train de supposer ce à quoi je suis en train de penser n'est-ce pas… ? Je me mis à rougir en imaginant la scène, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Malheureusement.

« Aller, viens avec moi. » dit-il, me prenant la main, ne me laissant pas vraiment le choix.

Il m'entraîna dans sa crypte, sombre et humide. C'était sale et poussiéreux, mais, étonnement, c'était très bien rangé. Je l'entendis rigoler, encore en train de se foutre de ma gueule. Je me renfrognais, boudant comme un gosse, mais je m'en foutais. Après tout, j'avais toujours pu être moi-même avec lui, dans tous les cas, il se foutait de ma gueule, alors qu'est-ce que ça changeait. Je ne le sentis se rapprocher de moi seulement quand ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, alors que son bassin se collait au miens.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout ! » criais-je, gêné au possible.

« Je finis ce que j'ai commencé. » répondit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec ce gars. Y'a pas que son âme qui s'est cassée quand il est devenu vampire. Son sens moral aussi je pense.

« Déjà le baiser était de trop ! Ania m'a plaqué à cause de ça ! » lui jetais-je à la figure.

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-il, me regardant réellement avec étonnement. « Ça fait moins de concurrence. C'est pas plus mal. »

Maintenant c'était moi qui le regardais, les yeux écarquillés. Je venais vraiment d'entendre ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« Attends… Quoi ? » demandais-je, ne sachant quasiment plus parler.

Il ne répondit pas, mais se jeta sur moi, le regard affamé.

Il me poussa jusqu'à un lit… Un lit ? Depuis quand il en a un ? Je croyais qu'il dormait dans un cercueil moi… Je n'eus pas le temps de plus m'épancher sur le sujet, alors que je tombais sur le matelas, faisant voler un nuage de poussière. Je toussais pendant cinq bonnes minutes, faisant rire le mort.

Il se positionna ensuite contre moi, me forçant à m'allonger sur le dos.

« On est pas bien comme ça ? » dit-il, à califourchon sur moi.

« Si on enlève le fait que je sois devenu gris à cause la poussière, ou encore le fait que tu veux que je devienne nécrophile… Ou encore- »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. » me coupa-t-il, posant ensuite ses lèvres dans mon cou.

Je le sentais m'aspirer la peau, il me faisait probablement un suçon… Même très probablement, en fait. Il descendit ensuite le long du cou, arrivant finalement au niveau du col de ma chemise. Il grogna un instant avant de la faire voler en éclat.

« Mais t'es dingue ! » m'emportais-je, me relevant à moitié. « C'était ma chemise préférée ! »

« Tu t'en rachètera, c'est pas grave. » répondit-il en reprenant là où il s'était arrêté.

C'est-à-dire le haut de mon torse. Il lécha de mon cou pour arriver au niveau de mes tétons. Malgré le fait que je ne voulais pas du tout aggraver mon cas avec Ania, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher quelques soupirs de bien-être sous les assauts du muscle.

« Détends-toi. » me dit-il en continuant ses assauts.

« J'essaie figure toi ! » répondis-je, rougissant.

Il s'arrêta en me fixant, son regard se faisant plus dur.

« C'est bon, j'en ai marre. » lâcha-t-il en se relevant.

« Quoi ? » fis-je, perdu. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je finalement au bout de deux minutes de silence.

« J'ai pas envie de te forcer pour faire quoi que ce soit. » répondit-il en commençant à se rhabiller.

« Où est-ce que t'as vu que tu me forçais ? » répondis-je en me relevant aussi.

« Tu n'es pas là ! Enfin, ton esprit est ailleurs, et je suis prêt à parier que c'est à ta démone que tu penses. » rétorqua-t-il en soupirant.

Il remit sa chemise puis ses chaussures et s'apprêtait à sortir. Je lui attrapais le bras, l'empêchant de faire plus de pas. Il se retourna vers moi, surpris. Il faut dire, moi aussi je me surprends, j'ai jamais été aussi entreprenant, même avec Ania.

« Ecoutes bien parce que je ne le répèterais pas. » commençais-je, le ramenant vers moi d'un coup sec. « On s'est embrassé quand on été amnésiques. C'est un fait. » continuais-je, soudain plus timide devant son regard scrutateur. « Mais ça prouve justement ce que j'essayais de réprouver. » finis-je dans un murmure.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'essaie de réprouver ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

Et il ose en rire en plus… Je vais vraiment me le faire… Enfin, non. Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça… Et puis merde.

Il rigola franchement devant mon expression faciale, sûrement très amusante vu les pensées qui me traverse l'esprit.

« Tu verrais ta tête… » ricana-t-il.

Enervé, je posais ma main sur sa nuque, et rapprochais son visage du mien. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, faisant taire son rire. Il ne bougea plus, me laissant faire. J'appuyais un peu plus mes lèvres, mordillant quelque peu sa lèvre inférieure. Il gémit, finissant de me réveiller.

Il se recula un peu, une main sur mon torse, et son fameux sourire encore et toujours sur son visage.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, me faisant redescendre sur terre.

« Alors quoi ? » demandais-je à mon tour, un peu perdu.

« T'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » répondit-il.

« Que je m'en fou d'Ania. » répondis-je, souriant, tout en me rapprochant de lui. « C'est quelqu'un d'autre que je veux. » finis-je, maintenant collé à lui.

« Ah ouais ? Et qui est cette personne ? » demanda-t-il en posant une de ses mains sur mon entre-jambe alors que l'autre alla se poser sur mes fesses.

« Une personne qui se finira toute seule si elle continue de la ramener. » répondis-je en nous dirigeant vers le lit poussiéreux.

Il rigola mais finis enfin par me pousser sur le lit. Le nuage de poussière qui s'en éleva me fit tousser, coupant court à notre baiser.

« Petite nature. » attaqua Spike en rigolant. « Les humains sont si fragiles. » continua-t-il.

« J'vais t'montrer c'que ça peut faire un humain… » répondis-je en inversant nos positions.

« Tu sais que je ne dirais jamais les trois fameux petits mots. » rétorqua-t-il, me figeant.

A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait franchement ?

« Qui t'a parlé d'amour ? » répondis-je, un sourire en coin. « Monsieur est romantique en plus. » continuais-je.

« Ferme-là. » dit-il, me retournant encore une fois, revenant au-dessus de moi. « C'est moi qui prend les rênes, jamais l'inverse. »

J'acquiesçais, impatient de vivre la suite. Il déchira mon pantalon en me l'enlevant, seul vestige des minutes passées auparavant, puis fit de même avec mes chaussettes. Dans quel état j'allais rentré rester un mystère. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ce sera sans mes vêtements… Aucune gêne ce gars.

Il me ramena avec lui grâce à ses mains parcourant soudain l'endroit sacré.

« Je croyais que tu t'étais perdu. » me dit Spike en rigolant. « Il fallait bien que je te ramène… » finit-il en insérant un doigt où rien n'aurait dû passer.

Le fourbe.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement, pas forcément de plaisir, alors que son doigt ne cessait de bouger.

« T'as perdu ta langue ? » demanda-t-il en venant m'embrasser.

Sa langue dansa avec la mienne pendant quelques secondes, alors ses mouvements plus bas ralentissaient. Je pensais qu'il allait arrêter alors qu'un deuxième doigt poussa à l'intérieur.

Oh bordel !

Je lui mordis la langue sans faire exprès, le faisant saigner.

« J'aime quand c'est violent… » susurra-t-il, en faisant bouger ses phalanges.

« Ça fait mal… » soupirais-je, crispé.

« Détends-toi, ça passera tout seul. » répondit-il en me caressant le sexe de son autre main.

Je n'étais plus que gémissements alors que lui n'avait rien… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Je déplaçai lentement ma main droite, faisant en sorte qu'il ne remarque rien, puis, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, la plaçais autour de son propre sexe tendu. Il lâcha un gémissement surpris, puis sourit.

« Tu veux jouer à ce que je vois. » sourit-il en léchant le sang sur ses lèvres.

C'est dingue l'effet qu'il me fait comme ça.

Comme pour me punir, il rajouta un doigt, m'écartant un peu plus, alors que son autre main allait de plus en plus vite. Je ne pus continuer mes mouvements, le plaisir prenant une place beaucoup trop importante dans ma tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes seulement tout s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce… que.. ? » demandais-je, haletant.

Il ne répondit pas, mais son sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage.

Il se pencha vers moi, m'embrassa chastement, puis colla sa bouche contre mon oreille.

« Ca va faire très mal… Mais ça passera. » dit-il, pas vraiment rassurant.

Il plongea ensuite en moi, me déchirant de l'intérieur.

« Bordel de merde ! » criais-je, mon dos se courbant le plus possible.

Des larmes se formèrent dans le coin de mes yeux, la douleur étant vraiment insoutenable.

« Chut… Ça va passer, t'inquiète. » chuchota Spike en me caressant le pénis.

« Je t'en foutrais des chuts ! » criais-je, essoufflé.

Je reposais ma tête contre l'oreiller, soufflant comme une femme sur le point d'accoucher. Maintenant, je savais ce qu'elles ressentaient.

Spike rigola en me regardant. Lui il se marrait bien, tu m'étonnes ! C'est pas lui qui avait un énorme engin dans le derrière ! J'aimerai bien l'y voir, tiens !

Il s'était arrêté une fois au fond, attendant sûrement que je me détende un maximum avant de bouger. Je le sentais trépigner d'impatience, mais pourtant, il ne faisait rien.

« Je savais pas… que les.. vampires… étaient aussi doux… » rigolais-je, du moins j'essayais.

Il se renfrogna et agrippa ses mains à mes hanches.

« Si tu sors de telles conneries c'est que ça va mieux ! » s'exclama-t-il, son fameux sourire de nouveau en place, alors qu'il ressortait.

Il re rentra, tout aussi brusquement que la première fois, me faisant crier. Mais pas de joie. Pas encore.

Il recommença ce petit manèges quelques fois, avant qu'un semblant de plaisir ne pointe le bout de son nez. Il lui avait fallu au moins dix bonnes minutes pour que la douleur s'en aille. Mais maintenant, les étoiles me faisaient signe.

Je ne savais plus parler, seul des gémissements arrivaient à sortir de ma bouche… Et des Spike aussi, mais ça on s'en fout. Parce que c'était pas assez.

« Haann… Spike. » commençais-je, cherchant mes mots. « Plus vite ! » criais-je, trouvant un créneau pour parler.

C'est que c'est vraiment pas facile de parler dans ces moments.

Il m'accorda cet ordre, et accéléra ses mouvements, m'emmenant de plus en plus vers le paradis.

Ses coups de buttoirs se firent de plus en plus violents à mesure que la jouissance approchait. Et c'était franchement bon. J'avais vraiment pas envie que ça se finisse.

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, celle-ci arriva, nous emportant tous les deux dans une jouissance plus puissante qu'espérée.

On resta quelques minutes sans bouger, haletant et en sueur.

Il s'écroula ensuite sur moi, sans ménagement, me coupant le souffle par la même occasion.

« C'était trop bon… » soupira Spike, son visage dans mon cou.

« J'avoue… Mieux qu'avec Ania. » dis-je, attendant la réaction de Spike.

« Et mieux qu'avec Buffy. » répondit-il.

« Attends.. quoi ? T'as couché avec Buffy ? » répondis-je, me relevant sur les coudes, le faisant grogner d'inconfort.

« Bah ouais ? » répondit-il. « T'étais pas au courant ? Même la sorcière le sait. » finit-il.

« Super. Encore une fois, je suis le dernier au courant. » soupirais-je.

« Si tu veux te venger, t'as qu'à lui dire que t'es un meilleur coup qu'elle. » rigola Spike en se redressant.

Il se mit assit et s'alluma une clope.

« Mais oui, c'est sûr. Je vais aller la voir, et lui dire 'eh, tu sais quoi ? Bah je suis un meilleur coup que toi !'. » dis-je avec sarcasme. « Non mais franchement, Spike. » soupirais-je de dépit.

« Je disais juste ça comme ça. » répondit-il en tirant sur sa cigarette. « Après t'en fais ce que tu veux. » continua-t-il.

Je me relevais et me rhabillais, enfilant les loques de ce qui était avant des vêtements.

« De quoi j'ai l'air moi maintenant… » marmonnais-je, regardant les restes de mes vêtements. « Mon dieu, s'ils me voient comme ça… » me plaignis-je.

« T'as qu'à leur dire que tu t'es fait attaqué par un vilain vampire assoiffé de sang. » rigola-t-il.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais me passer de tes conseils. » lançais-je en rigolant. « De tous. »

J'enfilais mes chaussures et m'apprêtais à partir mais Spike me rappela.

« Eh attends ! » cria-t-il en se relevant, dévoilant ainsi son corps nu. « Reviens demain. » dit-il avant de me foutre dehors sans ménagement.

« Il est sérieux là… » murmurais-je, choqué. « Il m'a foutu dehors ? »

« Je suis toujours sérieux. » dit-il derrière la porte en pierre, me faisant sursauter. « Demain, même heure. Sinon je viens te chercher. » finit-il en partant, ses pas résonnants dans la crypte.

Je souris malgré moi en pensant à la soirée qui m'attendait le lendemain, alors que mes pas m'amenaient tous seuls chez la tueuse.

« Mon dieu Alex ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! » s'écria Willow, apeurée, alors que tout le reste de la troupe arrivait, alertés.

Un sourire légèrement niais se peignit sur mon visage.

« Je me suis fait attaqué par un vilain vampire assoiffé de sang… » rétorquais-je.

Les autres me regardaient choqués alors que j'allais me faire un sandwich dans la cuisine. J'avais super faim maintenant.

* * *

 **Voilà! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? J'accepte tous les commentaires, du moment qu'ils sont constructifs, pour la simple raison qu'ils m'aident à m'améliorer. Donc n'hésitez surtout pas :D**

 **A plus ;)**


End file.
